The Three Musketeers
]] ]] '''The Three Musketeers' (Les Trois Mousquetaires) is a French novel written in 1844 by Alexandre Dumas, père. The novel, set in 1625, recounts the adventures of a young man named d'Artagnan after he leaves home to become a musketeer. D'Artagnan is not one of the musketeers of the title; those are his friends Athos, Porthos, and Aramis -- inseparable friends who live by the motto, "One for all, and all for one." The charactes featured in several other Dumas novels, including The Vicomte de Bragelonne, better known as The Man in the Iron Mask. References The Muppets Go to the Movies The 1981 special The Muppets Go to the Movies featured a spoof of the many film versions of the story. Gonzo plays Athos, Scooter is Porthos, and Link Hogthrob is Gummo. The Musketeers are in the castle of the Cardinal d'Escargot, sworn to protect the Cardinal from a rumored kidnapping. A pig assassin sneaks into the castle, and the Musketeers engage in a spirited swordfight. The pig drops a lumpy pumpernickel crumpet from Humperdink's -- a favorite of that simple wimp, the Scarlet Pimpernel. The Pimpernel makes his escape, and Gummo swings on the chandelier through a plate glass window to catch him. The Muppets' spoof is faithful to the swashbuckling spirit of the movies, but confuses the characters' motivations. In the novel, the Musketeers are sworn to protect the interests of the King, who engages in political struggles with the Cardinal Richelieu. Far from being at risk of being kidnapped, the Cardinal is the one who has others kidnapped -- notably D'Artagnan's mistress, Madame Bonacieux. Also, The Scarlet Pimpernel is another story entirely, a 1905 novel by Baroness Emmuska Orczy set in 1792 -- more than 150 years after the events of The Three Musketeers (although in Muppets Go to the Movies, the Announcer gives the year as 1796). The Sesame Street Storytime Calendar The Sesame Street Storytime Calendar 1982, illustrated by Michael J. Smollin, features the book for the month of April. The Musketeers portrayed are Cookie Monster, Grover, and Herry Monster as (in no particular order) Athos, Porthos, and Aramis. Guy Smiley appears behind them, presumably as D'artagnan. Muppet Babies Kermit, Scooter and Fozzie play Musketeers in the 1988 Muppet Babies episode "Masquerading Muppets". Grover Stays Up Very Very Late In the 2004 Story Reader book Grover Stays Up Very Very Late, Grover imagines that when he's asleep, his Mommy goes to the movies. In his imaginary scenario, the movie is an adaptation of The Three Musketeers starring Herry Monster, Elmo and Zoe. The Three Grouchketeers In 2005, Encore Software released a Sesame Street CD-ROM game, The Three Grouchketeers. In this loose adaptation of the story, the grouchy King Oscar instructs his Musketeers -- Grover, Zoe and Telly Monster -- to find his missing Royal Pig. The Musketeers each have a special skill: Musketeer Grover can read very well, Musketeer Zoe is good with animals, and Musketeer Telly knows about shapes. The three Musketeers have to cooperate to complete their tasks. Mouseketeers The television series The Mickey Mouse Club, launched by Walt Disney in 1955, coined the term "Mouseketeers" to describe the child and adolescent cast members who swore their loyalty to Mickey Mouse, as the Musketeers did to Louis III. Since then, many groups, often on Sesame Street, have added the "keteers" suffix to their name. Connections *Gabrielle Anwar played Queen Anne in The Three Musketeers (1993) *Geraldine Chaplin played Queen Anne in The Three Musketeers (1973), The Four Musketeers (1974), and The Return of the Musketeers (1989) *Billy Connolly played Caddie in The Return of the Musketeers (1989) *Tim Curry played Cardinal Richelieu in The Three Musketeers (1993) *Donald Duck played Musketeer Donald in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *José Ferrer played Athos in The Fifth Musketeer (1979) *Charlton Heston played Cardinal Richelieu in The Three Musketeers (1973) and The Four Musketeers (1974) *Jeremy Irons played Aramis in The Man in the Iron Mask (1998) *Gene Kelly played D'Artagnan in The Three Musketeers (1948) *Hugh Laurie played Pierre, the king's advisor, in The Man in the Iron Mask (1998) *John Malkovich played Athos in The Man in the Iron Mask (1998) *Spike Milligan played Monsieur Bonancieux in The Three Musketeers (1973) *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Wayne Allwine) played Musketeer Mickey in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Chris O'Donnell played D'Artagnan in The Three Musketeers (1993) *Bill Paterson played Charles I in The Return of the Musketeers (1989) *Rob Paulsen played the Troubador in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Oliver Platt played Porthos in The Three Musketeers (1993) *Vincent Price played Cardinal Richelieu in The Three Musketeers (1948) *Pat Roach played the French executioner in The Return of the Musketeers (1989) *Jesús Ruyman played the headsman in The Return of the Musketeers (1989) *Peter Sarsgaard played Raoul in The Man in the Iron Mask (1998) *Russi Taylor played Princess Minnie in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Raquel Welch played Constance de Bonacieux in The Three Musketeers (1973) and The Four Musketeers (1974) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References